


The Truth

by Shir0Nek0



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Halbarry - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shir0Nek0/pseuds/Shir0Nek0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the tragic deaths of their parents, two boys meet each other at an academy where promises are made and friendships developing into more? Eventually they are torn apart, their friendship no more. What happened to the promises? Will they ever meet again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There Is Always A Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the black sheep lead us to meeting, I enjoy your company.... More than I thought I would..

Hal jordan =16, turning 17  
Barry Allen = 15

===========================

 

Months went by, as did years. Now I’m 15 but the memories are so vivid and clear, it scares me. The blurs, that night and all the noises. I never fully understood what those blurs were, red and yellow but they looked like electricity. One minute I was in the house, looking at my mom who was in the middle of the blurs and the other I was outside, a few blocks away. I can still feel the pain in my chest, the screaming as I saw my mother’s motionless body in the middle of a pool. A pool of her own blood. She wasn’t moving…. She wasn’t breathing...The police eventually took my dad away claiming he was the suspect. At 11 years of age, I was orphaned, no parents, no family, alone. Until Joe, my dad’s friend took me in. It escalated, Joe couldn’t handle me, my theories became a child's foolish imagination, he wouldn’t believe me. I don’t blame him, after all, I know I can be a hassle to deal with. So here I am, sent to an Academy, one that felt pity for me and accepted me. 

Barry looked at the huge gates open and he rolled his suitcase in. As he made his way in, a young man greeted him and showed him to his dorm building. He explained that each dorm room had two separate rooms, a kitchen and a bathroom. He also told me that my roomie was quite the troublemaker and that he was indeed older than me. As he finished up, he tossed me a pair of keys and told me my dorm room was 0625. He then left without saying anything.

I walked in, confused as shit. All the nervousness in the world on my shoulders. I wasn’t even the slightest bit excited. I was abandoned once again. Barry felt himself tear up. First my mom, then my dad and now Joe. He wiped his tears as he open the door to the building. *boom-boom-boom-boom* Oh just great, they were having a party. So how do rich people have partys, anyways? He tried to ignore the loud thumping music as he made his way to the elevator. The door opened, a bunch of drunk students, shoved pass Barry. Barry groaned as he pulled his suitcase into the now empty elevator. Tenth floor, the door opened and once again he was shoved, this time out of the elevator. Barry whimpered as the pain in his shoulders doubled. Damn these kids!! For a second he forgot he had a suitcase and he toppled over it. Shit! He lost his glasses, so now he was basically walking around blind as hell. He knelt to the floor and patted around but no glasses. Finally he hit something but they weren’t his glasses but someone’s shoe. “O-oh! sorry…” Barry looked up squinting his eyes trying to figure out who was helping him, nope not happening. Barry was continuing his search when the stranger tapped his shoulder. “Hey Buddy, I believe these are yours..” He dropped Barry’s red glasses into his hands. “Th-thanks.” As Barry put his glasses on he realised the boy had gone. He got up cleaning the dirt off his pants only to find a pilots army pendant on the floor. He picked it up and read the engraving. “..Martin Jordan..” So that’s the boy’s name… but he dropped his pendant, where was I going to find him? Barry sighed as he put the pendant in his pocket.

As Barry dragged his suitcase to room 0625, he felt hot and his heartbeat was crazy high. So he was nervous, big whoop not like he is going to be BFFs with his roomie. Maybe, but probably not. Barry didn’t have any friends except for his mom and dad. He was just standing at the door debating whether to knock or open it with his key, when the door flew open. A tall, brown haired boy was standing at the door. Barry was mesmerized, for the first time, he gulped down saliva. “H-hey… I’m Barry...your-” The boy growled. “..new roommate.. yeah I know.” Barry could smell the alcohol from his breath, so he is drunk, huh? The boy moved out of the way. “Well aren’t you coming inside… or do you prefer to stay outside..newbie..” Barry sunk a little. “Y-yeah.. I’ll be coming in..” Barry Walked in and the boy pointed to the right side. “That side is your side…” Barry nodded. “And while we are at it… please refrain from going into my room or into my business in that matter….” Barry looked ready to cry, he looked down and continued nodding. The boy walked into his room and slammed the door. So I have a alcoholic guy as my roomie. He may have been attractive with the chiseled jaw and the slight curl in his hair but his personality sucked. Barry took in a deep breath and dragged his suitcase into his room. What would I have expected. A new beginning? My first real friend? Barry sighed and closed the door behind him.

He unpacked everything, putting it away as best as he could. The last thing he took out was a picture of his family. Mom, dad and him. He put it on the nightstand and smiled at it. He had already worn his red PJs and was on the bed with Jay (His Jay Garrick plushy), looking at the time, it was 10:45 pm and he felt so tired. He sat on his bed facing his parents, as he always did, he talked to them. “Hey mom, hey dad. Guess I moved again. It’s been, what 4 years since.. Well obviously I’ll try my best and my studies are going good, so no need to worry.” Barry felt tear fall out his eyes. “uh.. I...I *sniff* really miss you g-guys *sniff* you have no idea, how m-much..” Barry flopped onto his bed and squeezed Jay. The tears fell out, he cried himself to sleep. 

Hal was walking around when he heard Barry talking in the room.He heard everything. To his surprise the kid was crying. That’s new. Everything went quiet and Hal eventually sobered up and recalled the memory of him helping Barry near the elevator. He sighed, hoping Barry didn’t see any of that. He eventually fell asleep. Barry woke up curled up in a ball, freaking out about the blood and the memories. He got up and cleaned up, going to the bathroom and making breakfast. Obviously being who he was, Barry left a plate of breakfast for his new roommate. He packed his bag and left to look around and adventure the campus. 

Hal was already awake when he heard Barry leave, so he snuck out to grab a bite when he noticed the plate of food. Barry had left a note saying : “Didn’t want to wake you so I left your share on the table -Barry” Hal chuckled. “So he really is different…” Hal sat and ate his food leaving Barry a note before he left the room. Hal was surprised that Barry was so mundane, so down to earth, so different. He acted like a housewife. Like who makes food for a stranger. Hal couldn’t deny that Barry was indeed quite cute. In fact he was adorable, especially when Hal first met him at the elevator. Hal chuckled, he was the first roommate to do something like this.

Barry walked around the school, noticing a huge forest area. Perfect for finding his samples. He went in finding many different kinds of samples, from dirts to trees to water. He glanced at his watch, it read 6:30pm. Damn! it was getting late and he didn’t want to get lost. He got out of the forest and went around the corner of the school, exactly how he got to the forest. Before he could reach dorm C, he saw students beating someone up. Three against one.That wasn’t fair, so in a spur of adrenaline Barry grabbed the first object nearby, a shovel, and ran towards the student. “STOP!!” The guys looked at Barry, one snickered. “You going to stop us?...” Barry hesitated before nodding. “If I have too.. yes.” They all laughed before one of them punched Barry in the face. “Ouch…” He dropped his shovel and his glasses went flying off. Before they could deliver another blow, campus security was after them. Barry sat up feeling a cut on his cheek, he smeared the blood off and crawled toward the blur on the floor. He felt his classed and wore them, one lense was cracked. Well atleast he had an extra pair. He went towards the groaning body and it was…... his roommate? He threw his roomies arm over his neck and picked him up. They limped to dorm C and to their room. As Barry opened the door he decided that he would let his roommate into his room. He gently put the boy onto his bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. Barry blushed as he saw the other boys plastered smile. “So when were you going to tell me you were into me?” Barry choked. “W-what?” The boy chuckled. “No need to be shy Barry..” Barry blushed and started cleaning up the cuts on the boy’s torso and face. “So...uh...Are you okay?” He nodded sighing at the same time. “Could have been better but I’m fine Barry…” Barry smiled a smile of relief. “That’s good..” The boy(Hal) tried to get up only to be pushed back onto the bed. “You can sleep here, I’m fine sleeping on the couch, so you rest..” Before he could get up Barry had ran out of the room with his PJs. 

Barry closed the door behind him, sighing as he finished getting dressed and cleaning his own cut up. He went into the kitchen noticing a note. “Thanks for breakfast. It was awesome. The name’s Harold Jordan but please just call me Hal..” Barry smiled to himself, Hal huh? As he folded his pants the necklace fell out and he picked it up. “Martin Jordan…” Wait a minute so this was Hals, damn it. Barry put the pendant on the table in front of the couch before he fell asleep. Tomorrow he would definitely give it back to Hal. 

Hal was the first to wake up this time, looking around the room he noticed Barry’s family photo. He sighed as his suspicions was confirmed, Barry wasn’t one of those rich brats that came to this school but that only meant that it was something worse. He felt guilt well into his chest as he remember how he had acted the first day they met. As curiosity caught up to Hal, he wondered why Barry was here. He slowly got up and walked out of the room. Making his way toward the snoring, he saw Barry sleeping on the couch with his red PJs. Hal smirked. Barry was rather cute and tiny compared to what he had imagined. The sleeping boy had a thin built with meat in all the right places. Hal just kept scanning Barry up and down, up and down. He wasn’t really the shy type but he didn’t want to scare Barry by declaring his sexuality. Ya Hey.. By the way, I’m bi…nope not happening. Admitting he wasn’t the “good boy” type because who doesn’t like a good boy but he had pride in what he was. Before Hal had time to realise, his face was inches away from Barry’s. He really wanted to kiss the boy. He grabbed onto the last mental restraint he had and got up. This kind of roommate was a first, Barry was so different, so unique, so oddly beautiful. Hal face palmed at his own thought, a chuckle escaped his throat, waking Barry up. Barry smiled at his roomate while he sat up. “Morning Hal” Hal grinned and chuckled a bit. “Morning B…. Nice bed head..” Barry groaned and pouted. “No laughing….. my hair has a mind of its own…” Hal smirked. “Well you kind of remind me of a baby bear so…..there we have it, I’ll be calling you Bear from now on..” Barry froze. “W-what?” Hal started laughing hysterically at the expression on Barry’s face. “ HaHaHa!! Chill… It’s a nickname….like what you give a friend….haha..” Barry’s eyes widened in surprise. “F-friend?” Hal smiled in reassurance. “Of course you nerd, we are friends now……..unless you have a problem with that..” Barry’s expression softened as his shock turned into the cutest smile Hal had seen. “No….no problem at all” 

They both sat around the table, eating and drinking tea. Hal looked up at Barry seeing the delight in his eyes and he went out and ask the question floating around in his mind. “So Barry, Why are you here?” Barry stiffened, his eyes giving off a look of terror. “ah-” Hal cut him off before he could continue. “You don’t need to tell me if it’s inconvenient…. like I fully understand it’s none of my business..” Barry loosened up, giving Hal his best smile. “N-no… I’ll tell you…” Hal nodded while sipping his tea. Barry’s gaze flew to his hands, as they were trembling and he took in a deep breath. “When I was 11… something very……...something bad happened….my mom..” Barry clenched his hands together. “My…… m-mom was murdered and …...w-well my dad was falsely convicted of her murder….” Hal knew Barry was different but he was amazed at how alike they really were. Barry continued, feeling tears well up. “So...I was orphaned and well Joe, my dad’s friend took me in….but I guess I was hard to look after and well he sent me here….” Barry looked up, catching Hal’s eyes. No sympathy...but rather empathy… Hal sighed shaking his head. “Did you see everything?” Barry gulped down his tea, trying to calm himself down. “Y-yeah…. there was …..blood...blood everywhere….”

Amazed wasn’t the word that could describe how Hal felt. Barry was soo much like him, it was scary. Hal rustled into his wallet, taking out a picture of his dad, handing it to Barry. “It’s my dad…” Barry smiled. “You guys look alike…” Hal chuckled. “Guess so…..but yeah…. so when I was around eight, I saw my dad blow up in an airplane….. he burned to death right in front of my eyes…….. you might of heard of him…. Martin Jordan…” Barry’s eyes widened, he got up and ran towards the couch and picked up the pendant on the table. Hal’s eyes looked in surprise at the pendant. “Where….. How did you get that?” Barry giggled a little. “The first day I was came here… I toppled over my suitcase and well…. I guess my savior dropped as he was making a run for it…” Hal smiled. “So you knew…” Barry shook his head. “Not until now…. no” Hal took the pendant out of Barry’s hand and sighed. “So where you planning to go after here?” Barry thought for a moment. “I don’t know but… I plan on becoming a forensic scientist so I’ve got to check my options soon...How about you?” Hal slumped his head onto the table. “Hmm… I’ve always loved to fly… so I was planing on going into the air force…” Barry smiled. “That soo cool…. be sure to invite me once you can fly..” Hal nodded, knowing that when he got out of here… there was probably a slim to none, chance they’d ever meet again. They finished up breakfast and Barry washed the dishes. 

Time flew by faster than Hal or Barry knew it would, day by day , Hal grew more fond of Barry. His feelings developing into more than just friendship. Barry on the other hand, didn’t understand the way he was feeling, he liked Hal but he knew Hal didn’t have the same feelings, so he distanced himself from his first ever friend. They both figured out each other's age as Hal’s graduation was right around the corner. Barry was two years younger than Hal and it scared Barry how time flew so fast. It was the last night they were together, tomorrow Hal would be gone, Barry knew it was now or never, as he walked into Hal’s room he could see that Hal was asleep but he walked in anyways. He then approached the side on which Hal was and he bent down, looking at Hal’s face. So it really was the end, wasn’t it? Barry could feel his heartbeat rising and before he had time to register the situation he had kissed Hal. His lips were warm, soft and he could feel Hal’s breaths. Barry pulled back as he felt the terror, he had kissed Hal, like this was harassment. He clamped his hand over his mouth and ran out the room. As Barry closed the door, Hal opened his eyes. So he was just curious, it was nothing but a kiss. Hal sighed as he felt disappointment well up in his heart. He would probably never see Barry again. Graduation day passed and so did this friendship. Time flew and so did their ages. The strong bond they had once formed was rusty and old. They had walked their separate ways.

=================================

I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!! PLEASE DON'T BE SHY AND LEAVE ME COMMENTS AND MAYBE SOME IDEAS. EVERYTHING IS DEEPLY APPRECIATED!!  
PEACE OUT!! >:D SHIR0NEK0


	2. Some Bonds Last Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal didn't know how their relationship was able to pick up so smoothly. Maybe some bonds did last forever.

Hal Jordan = 23  
Barry Allen = 21

==============================

Hal was sitting in the justice league headquarters. He was stuck with monitor duty so he was in the tower all day. Being bored and not knowing what to do, Hal's mind wondered off into memory lane. First he remembered the many EXs he had then he thought of the many friendships he's lost. It was funny, wasn't it? That all that was left of his life was an empty flat and the pub he'd hang out at. Being 23, really hadn't changed anything except his physique, he looked older than he did, he was Definitely stronger but he had the same empty feeling that only one person had once filled. Barry. He scratch the back of his head and groaned at the pain he felt in his heart, so he still wasn't over him. It had been what? Five years. Hal chuckled as he face palmed. His heart was still after that boy. As thoughts went through his mind he heard himself being called to where bats was. He went there as fast as he could and bats gave him a small mission, it was to go check on the explosion that had happened, months ago, in star city. Hal nodded and he went off.

Upon arrival he couldn't find anything quite off, everything seemed peaceful and normal except for one thing. A red blur. He kept looking at in until it stopped and there stood a red looking figure. Hal swooped down next to it. "Hey there bud!Awesome speed?" The man swung around to look at Hal. His eyes like blue marbles, his hair looked to be between blond and brown. The man's eyes widened. "Oh my! You're green lantern... Like the real green lantern... It's an honour... I've actually never seen any superheroes before except you...Oh and they call me The Flash.." Hal smiled. "So you're new... Well for one I'm not that much of a big shot, you're probably better off idolizing superman or batman....and secondly it's nice to meet you flash.." The man laughed. "No man... They are cool and all but they are too overrated.." Hal felt his heart beat rise, his presence seemed oddly familiar and his voice, so alike yet different in ways. Barry. His eyes widened, could this man be Barry? He was happy and eager at the very thought. Hal chuckled. "Something's really don't change..." The shorter man gave a questioning look. "W-what?" Hal shrugged. "Just me thinking to myself is all." They talked for a while before they were ambushed. Hal turned around and there he was, captain cold. The Flash couldn't react fast enough and snart had frozen him from the ankles down. Hal growled and created a box with his ring around the cold menace, leaving him for the police. Meanwhile Barry, as he thought, was on the ground groaning in pain. Hal left the man there and picked up Barry. At first he was skeptical, what if his hunch was wrong, but after, he just took the man to his house. He put a now crying Barry onto the couch and brought a bucket of hot water to soak the man's feet into. Hal sighed as he took off his ring, his green suit slowly dissolved, leaving him with a tee-shirt and jeans. The Flash glanced down trying to keep the others ID private. Hal realized this and chuckled. "You can look up, you know... I don't care if you see my face..... I'm not really big on this whole secret ID bullshit" The Flash then gradually looked up. As their eyes met, he could see the others eyes widen. "H-Hal?" Hal chuckled. "That's what I thought,.. So it is you Barry..."

Barry went quiet for a while before resuming his chat. "So... How did you become a green lantern?..." Hal smiled. " A GL died on earth and his ring found me.... Or chose me... So he gave me his ring before he died...and voila!" Barry smiled. "...that's cool...." Hal chuckled. "And you were a product of the...??? What..." Barry smiled. "Particle accelerator blew up and I got electrocuted....about all to it.." Hal was eager and so excited he had forgotten about Barry's mask. "Uh... So the mask??..." The sudden realization hit Barry. "Oh... Oh my god! Sorry I totally forgot that... Here.." Barry slowly took the mask off. As his face was revealed, Hal could feel his heartbeat rising. Barry hadn't changed much, he was just a little taller than before. As a matter of fact, Hal could tell that Barry was indeed a baby face. His hair brown and blonde, his eyes so blue, his lips were plump just enough, they were pink. Barry blushed. "Quit staring at me... Makes me nervous.." Hal chuckled reaching Barry's head and messing up his hair. "You haven't changed much.... Still very cute looking..." Barry choked a little. " cu-cute?.. Me?" Hal laughed while nodding. 

Barry's POV

So... This is awkward. I can't believe I'm seeing Hal again.. Didn't think we'd ever meet after that night. Barry fidgeted as Hal got up and offered him some warm clothing. "Yeah thanks" Barry blushed realizing the man Hal had grown into. His body was on point, his eyes hazel and so sexy, his smile a lady killer. Barry felt his heart beat once more. He knew since the beginning that this man was the one, his soulmate. Barry felt the ice melt off and he took his feet out of the water. So Hal, he really seems to be the popular type .. With women... I wonder if he has a girlfriend? 

Hal came back looking over at Barry. " here... Take the sweater and these sweats." Barry took them nodding and made his way to a place where Hal wouldn't see him. He quickly changed and re entered the room. Hal gulped. It was big but it somehow looked good on him. There are so many questions I want to ask him.. But where to start. He moved to one side of the couch allowing Barry space to sit. Hal broke the silence with the biggest question on his mind. "So... Have you dated anyone before?" Barry blushed. "Ye-yeah but didn't really make it that far..." Hal smirked. "So you aren't a virgin...?" Barry fidgeted his hands as blush covered his face completely. So what if he was a newbie. He still had time, sex wasn't a forced thing, it came with time and love and.... He was a virgin. "I'm not a virgin.." Hal's smirk fell off his face. "Was it the girl you dated?" Barry nodded, faking it all for the sake of his pride. After questions were asked and answered they both decided to go to the watchtower together the next day. 

So as it was 7:35am, Barry got up and was getting ready for his tour and possibly new job in the watchtower. Didn't know if they would need him but he was more than willing to help. As he zoomed over and met up with Hal, he felt satisfied. Not like "I have friends" satisfied but "I'm at home" satisfied. It was quite an odd feeling, Barry decided to shake it off. Hal and Barry made it into the watchtower via Hal's flying ring circle. First off he met batman and superman, the two weren't pleased at what Hal had done, bringing a stranger into the watchtower. Barry felt his chest tighten as they kept growling and snapping at Hal. Barry finally snapped. "STOP!! .......First off, what kind of team is this?" He pointed around the table. "Secondly, we aren't animals so we "speak" to each other, emphasis on the speak part and lastly no one is allowed to scream at GL.....It's common courtesy." Hal could almost burst out laughing if he wasn't scared for his friends safety. Superman and batman gave each other a weird look. Barry got up, gave Hal a "I'm so sorry" look and walked towards the door. " thanks for having me and taking time out of your day but I'll be going now..." Barry brisket walked out the door, he was so upset. He walked to a place where he found a chair, probably a lounge, and sat down, thinking over what he had said. Meanwhile in the meeting room, superman gave Hal a rather astound look. "Doesn't he know who we-" Hal cut in. "Fully knows.." Superman's eye brows furrowed. "And he isn't scared... Like at all?" Hal sighed. " um.. You're the one with amazing hearing and I've got to answer that.... The answer is no.... He isn't scared of anything...including death..." Now it was batman's turn. "Interesting... If I'm not mistaken.... He has just started doing superhero work.... Let's watch him some more before we make our decision..." Hal got up, nodded and left to find his friend. 

Upon finding Barry, he chuckled. Barry looked like he could kill anyone in sight, he never thought his friend was this protective. He walked up to Barry and smirked. "Quite some show you put in there.." Barry frowned. "I really couldn't care less what they think about me... They weren't being fair.." Hal sighed in relief. "I kind of felt happy... You know when you stood up for me" Barry blushed. "It wasn't such a big deal...you'd have done it for me.." Hal smiled and leaned in to Barry's head, their foreheads touched. "I would but only because you're special..." Barry blushed, mumbling in embarrassment. "We-well anyone would have d-done this for you... Right?" Hal chuckled and pulled back out of Barry's face. "No.. Not really.. If you haven't realized yet, people here don't really like me.." Barry's eyes widened. "What...? Why?.." Hal slumped into the chair next to Barry. "I don't know... Maybe because I tend to joke about everything or I flirt alot." Barry burst out laughing, he couldn't believe this league. So being outgoing and nice is a crime. Hal gave Barry a curious look. "What's so funny.??" Barry stopped laughing, wiping the tears off his face. "Being happy and giddy is not a crime.." Hal's eyes softened. "Guess not.." 

They spend the rest of the morning talking about the justice league and all the crazy shit that had happened. At around 12:40pm Hal and Barry were forced to leave the watchtower and go. Barry laughed as he realized Hal's stress. He stepped in front of Hal and poked in between his eyebrows. "No need to be angry. I really don't mind, in fact I take my defeats rather well." Barry twirled around and continued walking, leaving Hal behind. The lantern was astonished and amazed, Barry really did fill his "oh so negative" heart with happiness. He smiled as he caught up to Barry. "I really did miss you bear..." Barry blushed. "That's so out of place...." He then whispered. "...but I did too.." They walked all the way to a zeta beam and out. 

As Barry saw the street names he smiled to himself. He really should invite Hal over. Barry leaned closer to Hal. " wanna come over?" Hal smirked. "What's with the timing?" Barry felt heat rise in his face. " No-nothing really special.... Just wanted to return your clothes and the favour..." Hal could just kiss Barry, the speedster was tempting him, wasn't he? He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine... I'll be in your care then.." Barry's face lightened up, he smiled. " yeah.. Okay.." A few blocks after they reached a house, it looked big but not huge, someplace just right, just cozy enough. Somewhere you could start a new home. Barry opened the door and walked in. " It's a mess, sorry... I finally bought it back.." Hal walked past Barry and into the living room. "So this was your home?" Barry nodded. " It's beautiful bear... Thanks for bringing me here.... It means a lot" Barry felt his heartbeat rise, he gulped. "Yeah.. You're the first person to ever come in my house... I don't like random friends over.." Hal smirked. "So what's that different about me?" Barry's cheeks tinted a shade of pink. He whispered. "You're special.." Hal sat there for a moment before his chain of thoughts crashed. He really wanted to ask Barry out, like desperately. Hal coughed, grasping Barry's attention from the floor. "Yeah so.. You knew I was bi right?" Barry shook his head. "No... I didn't know.." Hal continued. "Well nonetheless, I have something to ask you.." Barry moved closer to Hal. "I'm listening.." Hal sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. " Will you go on a date with me?" Barry's eyes widened in terror, was this a test or. "Ah... This isn't a joke, right?" Hal felt his chest tighten. "No Barry, no jokes.. Dead serious here.." Barry paused for a brief moment before nodding. "Ye-yeah I'd go on a date with you.." Hal sighed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for accepting... Like damn I thought this was going to be the end..." Barry chuckled. "Seems like just the beginning for me..." They both ravelled in their new found topic and soon Barry ordered a ton of food. Eating and chatting with his only real friend, Barry felt at ease. A warm feeling washed over him. He really still had feelings for Hal, but maybe they were the same. Maybe Hal loved him too.

The rest of the day turn out better than expected even after what Hal had thrown Barry. It was finally getting late and Hal got up to leave, asking Barry for his number and telling him that he'd text him about the date details. On his way home, Hal felt overwhelmed and quite in daze. So Barry said yes. Maybe he had a shot, just maybe. Truthfully speaking, Hal didn't think their bond would last after he left the academy. But maybe, just maybe some bonds did last forever. Hal smiled to himself as he opened the door to his apartment. So he was hopelessly knee deep in love with his best friend. How could his situation get any worse? He had to plan a date and make it the best... He really was an idiot romantic. He growled as there was too much going through his mind. So how did this even happen....heat of the moment no doubt. Hal flopped onto his bed. This was by far the best and worst date he was ever going to plan and go to. 

So some bonds do last forever. Quite the opposite of what he learned growing up. His brothers were always picked over him and so he was an outcast. But with Barry, the red cord was still attached and quite strong. Hal chuckled. "Bonds...huh?..."


	3. Not All Wounds Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all slowly falling into place, his life, his house and his love life... What more can a guy ask for..

Hal Jordan = 23  
Barry Allen = 21

===============

A week had passed before Hal could man up and call Barry. It wasn't like he didn't keep in touch, he obviously texted every single day. So now he set a place and time. He wasn't rich but he had enough to live by. They met up in front of Barry's house. Where Hal took out a blindfold. "Wear this.." Barry took the blindfold and wore it. "Where are you taking me?" Hal chuckled as he picked Barry up and flew them to their destination. "Guess..." Barry muted himself trying to use any other sense to feel his surrounding, nope. "....I honestly have no clue.." Hal put Barry down and pulled his blindfold off. "TA-DA!!" Barry's mouth dropped. "Oh... Wow... This is AWESOME!!!" Hal ravelled in his accomplishment. "Yup was hard to choose but I thought you'd want to go to an amusement park.." Barry nodded vigorously. "You thought well.." 

They started off by going on rides, on which Barry screamed like a girl. Hal couldn't stop laughing at Barry, which earned him a death glare. They day was going good, Barry seemed happy, I feel happy and maybe this isn't going to be a failure. It was finally time to eat and what better place than to go to an all you can eat. Barry was delighted as he put down his second plate of food. Hal chuckled. "You really do love food?" Barry looked up at Hal with his mouth stuffed like a chipmunk. "Mmnnnf.." He gulped the food down. "I just can't help it.." Their eyes locked for an awkward 5 seconds before Barry stammered, blushing. "H-how did you know...... tha-that I wanted to come here....." Hal chuckled. "Because you're too easy to read... Since we are alike in ways.... I felt the same way before..." Barry smiled sweetly. "Is that so... But I never thought you actually felt how..." Barry blushed. "Hal I think I love you..." Hal choked on his food. "Stop pulling my leg..." He kicked Barry, from under the table. 

The rest of the day went by in a flash. It was 10pm by the time they left the park. Barry was beaming with happiness. "Thanks for bringing me here Hal..... It was cool... Since it was my first time.... I'm happy that-" Barry blushed. "I'm happy I spent it with you..." Hal leaned in and kissed Barry on the cheek. "I'm just so happy you said yes.." Barry chuckled and Hal picked him up and they were off. The wind was blowing in Barry's face, he buried his head into Hal's chest. It was warm. He really loved Hal. Maybe it was time he told Hal.. He did lose his first kiss with this man after all. They reached Barry's porch and Hal put Barry down. Barry gulped really trying to decide what to do. Fuck it! Not today... Barry leaned into Hal's face. "Thanks again Hal.." His eyes were dancing as he smiled. "It was a first and hopefully not the last experience we'll have..." Hal smiled. "Definitely not bear..." Barry hummed and he closed in on Hal's cheek. He pecked it and blushed as he waved goodbye to a frozen Hal.

That night the house started haunting him, the memories flowing back. He needed someone to be here, alone was too hard. Barry curled up more in his bed forcing himself to sleep. What was Hal up too? At home Hal was wide awake, waiting for the league to call him, he got about 4 hours of sleep considering he got home at 11:30pm and went to sleep at 12am. He sighed. It really was quiet in the flat. He hadn't seen his family in years and he really didn't want to see them. But somehow he felt so lonely. He felt his phone vibrate, it was supes. "Watchtower, now!" Hal sighed, he wasn't cut out for this shit. "Aye aye, sir...." He hung up before superman could say anything. The day had started again. 

Barry woke up at around 9am, he felt stiff. Well maybe not his body but he definitely felt a little stiff member on him. He growled. "Damn you morning boners.... Gotta take care of you now.." While Barry was out relieving himself, Hal was once again arguing with batman and superman in the watchtower. "We want your friend to join us.." Hal scoffed. "I highly doubt he will.... After the show he saw last time..." Batman frowned. "We don't care what you do, but he could be a useful asset... Get him to join.." GL felt like a knife had been stabbed into him. He snapped. "So is that all we are 'assets', you're really low bats... If you really want that 'asset' then get him yourself... Cause.." He was fuming. "Cause this god forsaken 'asset' isn't part of the league anymore.." Hal slammed his hands onto the table, gave them a death glare and left. Batman and superman were at a lost. Superman sighed. "Maybe asset is a harsh word to use..." Bats growled at the remark. 

Hal hurried out of the watchtower, he was so angry and done. just completely done with the league. Batman was a jackass and superman was a prick. As for the rest of the people, they would love that he was gone since they never liked him anyways. Before he had time to realize, Hal was standing on Barry's porch. He sighed, so Barry feels more like home. He slide down on the side of Barry house, sitting on the porch. He really hated the way the league took care of its members. He was so angry, he fell asleep on Barry's porch. 

"Al...." Who was that? Hal slowly grew conscious. "Hal???" His eyes flew open, Barry? Oh yeah... He was on the man's porch. Barry sat down next to Hal. "You know you could have called me.." Barry touched Hal's face. "Oh my go- you're freezing..... How long have you been here?.." Hal looked at his watch, it was 6pm. Hal sighed. "I got here at 12pm.... Sorry I didn't call you.." Barry sighed, Hal looked bad. Like his over all complexion and his smile was so fake. He was hurting wasn't he. Barry hummed a little and pulled Hal's head into his chest. Hal chuckled. "What's this for?" Barry kissed his head. "Don't know... Just felt like spoiling you.." Barr slowly got up and dragged Hal into his house. "Since we're on the topic... What do you feel like eating?" Hal shrugged. "Nothing really..." Barry shrugged a smirk on his face. "Pizza it is then" 

They finished eating and Hal finally spoke. "Today.... I quit the justice league.." Barry eyes widened. "Why?....they didn't torture you or something.." Hal chuckled a little. "The best way to put this is.... They don't really see me as a member or friends or even some sort of family .... I'm only an asset.." Barry flinched. "Good... Then don't ever go back.." Hal really liked how Barry understood him so well. Then came the hard part. "Uh yeah they also want you to join in...." Barry spat out his bite of pizza. "WHAT?" Hal smiled. "Yeah it's good, join them.." Barry shuddered. "I'm not joining.... Never.... Specially since you're not there..." Hal chuckled, honestly that was the end of his bad feeling. He didn't feel bad for quoting. In fact, he was happy and relieved. Barry leaned in closer to Hal. "You know what..?" Hal gave the speedster a rather worried look, Barry and ideas don't mesh well. "What?...." Barry eagerly blurted. "Let's make our own team.." Hal took the thought in for a minute, that sounds good. He smiled. "Not bad Barry, not bad at all. I was worried you'd say something rhetorical again.." Barry pouted. "RUDE!.." Hal laughed. 

That night Hal stayed over, and for the first time in a long time both men were able to sleep soundly. Funny thing was one minute Barry was sleeping on his bed, the next he was curled up next to Hal. That was just adorable. Hal leaned in closer, wrapping his arms around Barry. I wish this could always last.

First to wake up was Barry, he felt Hal breath against his cheek. Looking down he spotted the brown haired boy, sleeping soundly on his arm. He was so hot. Barry blushed realizing what he had thought of. But he really was sexy Barry, face it you're already past the point of regret. Barry knew how Hal loved kids, but he wouldn't be able to give Hal any. Still sulking, guess it happens when you're at fault. Yeah Allen, you're about to ruin a man's chance in having a family. Barry's eyes softened as he looked at Hal. He reached out and brushed the man's hair off his cheek. I really do love this man... I'm so....... So selfish. Barry sighed, heat rising to his cheeks. Wait!!! When did I...... When did I even get here? I mean I kind of remember being cold... And.... Barry blushed his hand playing with Hal's hair. "So...... Did seeing my sleeping face give you any perverted fantasies..." Barry flinched back in shock. Shit!! He was awake!! For how long?...Barry turn a shade of red. "H-how long?" Hal gave Barry and amused look while shrugging. "Depends..." Barry blushed as Hal continued. "Did you want me to see you smiling while fondling my face or not??..." Barry blushed harder, it covered his neck. "J-just ignore me..." Barry rushed to get up only to have Hal pull him back down onto his chest. "That's the problem.. Can't you see?" Barry turn beet red. "Wh-what?" Hal cupped Barry's cheek. "I can't ignore you... Ever.." Barry's breath hitched as he felt warmth cover his lips. 

It felt like fireworks were going in Barry's stomach. Barry tried to get up, almost detaching their lips. Only to be pulled down flipped onto his back, while still passionately kissing Hal. He wanted it to stop, he couldn't go any further. Couldn't show his affection. Shouldn't even dare kiss back. His eyes still wide from the initial kiss, Barry lost all his restraint, pulling in and kissing back. Hard and as passionately as he could, since he was a virgin... And still quite a newbie at kissing, he felt powerless to Hal's experienced kissing. Barry quivered feeling his heartbeat rise. This....this is really happening. A kiss that may mean nothing to him, means a ton to me.. Hal finally pulled back, leaving a trail of saliva, from Barry's mouth to his. He took in the view, a very red Barry with.... What is that? Tears?....aww he is just so adorable, it was just a kiss and yet, he acts like such a virgin.. Hal licked his bottom lip. "Cute.." Barry froze, a new shade of blush covering his face. Hal got off the speedster still looking at the boy. "You really are adorable... Specially when you're blushing so hard.." Barry bit back in embarrassment, he had never felt so powerless. Then again it was Hal Jordan we were talking about, the Casanova, the flirt, the sex machine. Yup he was definitely experienced. 

They both sat on the couch after all it was only 8 am and they had just finished breakfast. Hal nudged Barry, speaking over the tv. "So can I ask why you left such a cozy bed to sleep on such a hard floor?" Barry clenched his thighs in embarrassment. "Yo-you looked warm.... It was tempting.." Hal chuckled leaning into Barry's ear. "Is that right?" Barry jumped back covering his ear, blush covering his cheeks. He is so cute. Just like a tomato, may I add. Hal hummed as his mental conversation ended. "Yup.. Definitely the best sleep of had in what.... Years" Barry laughed. "Can't say I don't agree with that.." Hal nodded before resuming. "Maybe you've got some magic powers Barry, like zatanna and all.." Barry burst out laughing. Get a grip Barry, how could such a stupid remark make you laugh so hard..Barry ended his laugh. "I have no magic but I can vouch that I have bad luck and death with me.." Hal narrowed his eyes. "Naw... I don't feel dead and I'm not hurt so... Your powers aren't that bad.." Barry really needed to do something. The thing he forgot after he saw Hal on his porch, the thing that he had been getting worked up all week for. He leaned to the side of the couch and picked up a small gift package. So yeah... Today's Hal's birthday, his birthday and he is spending it with me of all people... Maybe he forgot being the dumb ass he is.. Barry shoved the gift into Hal's chest. "T-take it..." Hal gave him a rather "what is this gift for" look and opened the gift up. Inside was a t-shirt with letters you could iron on and an envelope. Hal chuckled at the shirt before giving his undivided attention to the envelope. What's in this... And how did this boy know it's my birthday today??.... Oh the questions that need answers.. Inside the envelope Hal found two tickets to go to an galaxy auditorium. His eyes widened, a smile from ear to ear. He was excited, happy and nervous all at once. And the source of your emotions, Barry! Yes Barry! "How'd you know I liked the galaxy so much?..." Barry shrugged, trying keep the truth out of reach. "Just guessed.." Hal scoffed. "I call BULL SHIT... Now spill it all." Barry avoided eye contact because who wanted to tell that this whole time he had been staring at Hal's every move... Creepy... Stalker-ish... Barry shook his head in defiance. "No.." Hal lunged forward tackling Barry onto the side of the couch. "What if I did something naughty to you... Would that pretty mouth of yours talk.. Or would I have to go all the way?" Sudden realization dawned on Barry. Hal was talking about sex and shit. He blushed, quivering under Hal's shadow. "Y....you win... I-I confess that for a while.... I'd been looking at you...." Hal burst out laughing while Barry nervously continued. "No I'm not a creep, although that would indeed be creepy but I noticed when we were in the academy that after a rough time, at night you'd go and watch the stars.... I swear I'm not that creepy... Maybe a little bit not completely..." Hal waved at Barry while trying to control his laughter. "Oh god! No need to explain sugar, I get it.. We all have our fan girl moments..." Barry trembled in embarrassment, turning red from ear to ear. Hal smirked looking down at Barry. He really is a cutie, doesn't even know it tho.   
Hal chuckled closing in on Barry's lips, devouring the quivering lips. Warmth traveled from Barry's mouth to his cheeks then down to his chest. His heartbeat was fast, jumping at every press. Eventually Barry gasped into Hal's mouth, letting Hal stick his tongue into the speedsters mouth. "Mmnnnhh" Barry trembled, his head blank as a new sheet of paper, his heart full of emotion and warmth and his soul understood. Barry couldn't deny he was undoubtedly embarrassed but for some reason this felt right. This kiss, this life, this relationship. He wanted more yet somehow he had to hold back. 

Hal's POV

At first it just happened and hell, I didn't mean for it to happen. A kiss, I'd done that years ago, but with Barry... Nope not a chance. It's kind of like a dream come true. Hal pulled away looking at the pile of gasped he had left Barry in. Cute!! Barry had saliva trickling down the side of his mouth his hands were on Hal's chest trying to keep him away but not effectively. He really is just a doll.. Hal leaned in and Barry flinched desperately trying to hold the man back. Hal chuckled. "Not a chance you'd be able to hold me back.." Barry struggled, blushing at the comment. "St-stop it's so embarrassing..." Hal grabbed onto Barry's arms pushing them  
Inwards a bit, he then leaned close to Barry's cheek and gave him a kiss. Barry was startled, as the air hit his ear. 

Hal pulled back examining his tickets now."so sweets, why are there two?" Barry fidgeted before answering. "It'd be boring if you went alone so... Take your girlfriend with you..." Hal looked over at Barry. "Uh yeah... I don't have a girlfriend.... At least now.." Barry gulped, red covering his cheeks. "Then take someone you love..... Like maybe family..." Hal chuckled. "Not a chance, I still don't get along with those goons.." Barry sighed in defeat. "Then I don't know take someone..... Someone special to you..." Barry gave Hal a smile before looking at what was on now. Supernatural, yes! Wasn't I lucky.. He smiled not realizing that Hal had moved closer to him. Hal gave Barry one of the tickets. "It'd make me a happy man if you come with me... After all you are the most special thing I've got.." Barry blushed, his voice coming out in a whisper. "Ok-okay... That's if you don't mind..." Hal chuckled, putting his hand on Barry's shoulder. "Not at all, so we go there next weekend then.... At 3pm?" Barry nodded. 

By the time supernatural had ended it was late, around 8:30pm. Time to go on a patrol. Barry cleared his throat. "So what do you say we go on a patrol, partner?" Hal gave Barry a weird look before adding. "Oh sugar pie when did we get all cowboy style?" Barry blushed, nudging Hal a bit. "Stop saying things to embarrass me..." Hal smirked pouncing on Barry, knocking the man to the floor. "Oh you you haven't seen embarrassment yet bear, not yet." Barry shoved out from under Hal, squirming and breathing heavily. "Please don't.... Honestly my heart can't take much of that.." Hal grabbed Barry's arm. "Wanna tell me why" I definitely know why... He loves me ... But I just can't stop teasing him.. It's so cute! When did I become so restraint less and powerless... Barry fidgeted. Tell him the truth or not.... Truth or not... Yes or no... Barry was still thinking when Hal blurted out. "Also kinda wanna know why you kissed me that night in the academy.." Barry froze, eyes wide, breath caught in his throat. "W-w-what?" Hal pulled Barry closer. "You heard me Barry... Why'd you kiss me?" Aww he's blushing so hard.. It's so adorable.. Barry felt so defeated, any attempts to get away was nullified. He really was surrounded with no way out. Finally he gave up, looking it the ground. "S-so... You were awake.." Hal nodded. "Uh huh.." Barry gasped still semi shocked. "Th-then... You could say...I've always had a little crush on you..... B-but recently... That crush has become something more... Like... I really love you..." Barry blushed in embarrassment. Hal foamed, placing his hand over his face, he was blushing too. "You know... If you'd told me at that time, then we could have been.... Ahh! This is so confusing yet I can't not feel happy.... Because truth is, bear... I love you too.." Barry looked up in amazement, finally tears streamed down his face, he couldn't help it, he smiled. "Is that so?..." Hal pulled Barry into his chest, giving him a tight hug. "So this makes us, what official.." Barry nodded, while wiping his years off. This is great, I finally get Barry to myself.. Hal halted in his train of thoughts. "So tell me the truth... When did you lose your first kiss and your virginity?.." Barry froze, the question he hated answering. He sucked in a deep breath, well he might as well tell his new lover everything. "My .... My first kiss was at the academy... You know that night with you.." Hal chuckled in realization. "Haha! So I was your first huh? What about your virginity?" Barry gripped Hal's t-shirt tightly. "I... I lied, I've never had sex with anyone, never.. The girl I once dated.. Well we didn't last that long and she barely even kissed me.. So I'm utterly and utmostly disappointed to say that... I'm a complete virgin..." Hal chuckled. "You seemed to act too much like a virgin to be a non-virgin... I'm glad you are tho.." Barry's gaze flew up meeting Hal's. "Because I wanted to be the one to show you everything... From scratch.." Barry blushed. "So I'm not a weirdo... With no experience." Hal leaned in kissing Barry. "You aren't... In fact, you're all I could ask for..." 

The spend that evening patrolling together, Hal waving at people while Barry zoomed each corner. They had finished both cities by 12 o clock. "I'm so tired... You've got no clue.." Hal groaned. Barry reached the front of his porch, nope he really didn't want to be alone. He turned around and gave Hal a puppy stare. Hal looked down meeting his blue orbs. "Wh-what now.." Barry leaned in, humming to himself. "Sleep over again.... Please... This time I'll let you sleep on my bed.." Hal sighed. Couldn't say no to that. "Fine but only if you sleep next to me again..." Barry blushed while nodding. That night Barry slept in ease and peace, he felt as light as a feather and he loved the way Hal curled his hands around his body. So we were finally a thing huh? Yes Barry yes... You and Hal were indeed a thing. Barry barried his face into Hal's chest. Warm. 

So maybe they were each victims of fate, pushed, shoved and toyed with. Barry drifted on to dream land with thought that some wounds never show.. Making life hard and yet full of mysteries.


	4. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What had just happened? Hal wasn't the same... Where was he... How did he get here...

Hal Jordan = 20  
Barry Allen = 18

==================

Barry woke up to the sound of beeping, his body ached, he couldn't move. He looked around, white. He was definitely at the hospital but why, wasn't he just sleeping next to Hal. He looked to his side there he was, there was Hal. So then what happened? Hal groaned as he stretched opening his eyelids. His eyes widened as Barry had a little smile on his face. "So, what happened I thought we were sle-" Hal fumed jumping in. "You dumb fucking lunatic!! Why would you do something so stupid??" Barry gave Hal a puzzled look. "What happened?? What did I do?" Hal took in a deep breath still angry. "You ran into the ocean with an atomic bomb and you were barely alive when we found your dumb ass..." Barry frowned for a minute. So was all that a-a dream.. Yup such a disappointment, it was a dream. "How long was I out?..." Hal scoffed. "A fucking month..." Barry was in daze. He couldn't remember anything other than the last week or imaginary week with Hal. Barry's heart ached in disappointment. So we are in love with our own imaginary Hal are we? Hal leaned in closer. "You okay bear?.." Barry flinched, blush covering his cheeks. "I'm... Okay.... Problem is.. I don't remember a thing.. Like where do I work, where's my house? What do I do for a living?.." Hal rested his hand on Barry shoulder. "I'll tell you everything... So firstly, you're single. Secondly, you live on the same floor as me, so going home is easy and thirdly you work as a forensic scientist." Barry took in the information. Wow that seemed off..soon after Martian manhunter walked in. "Okay Barry, this might hurt a little bit bear with it.. Okay.." Barry gave a questioning look. "What? Why?" The Martian explained as he took his gloves off. "So we already knew you were going to have amnesia so I'm here to help with that.." Before Barry could protest, the Martian put his hands onto Barry's temple and crane. A flash of red zoomed into Barry's vision, all the memories crashing back one by one. Barry was scared, really scared, after all he thought he was 21 but turns out he's 18. He clenched the covers as he felt droplets pour out of his eyes. I'm crying, what a whimp. Get a grip Barry, honestly. Barry was quivering, it hurt, it really hurt... The fear of not knowing and then knowing, was really scary. He looked over to Hal, who seemed shaken up. Hal rushed over grabbing one of Barry's hands. It's was a subconscious action, but honestly Barry seemed like he needed someone to lean on. As reality sank in, sinking and ripping each old memory out, replacing it with the real one... One thing didn't change, love. The love for Hal. The connection he had, the desire to touch and feel Hal. It was finally over, Barry felt nauseous all the memories back but still a little out of place. He felt sick, gagging a few times, he lunged for the garbage bin. He threw up. 

After finally filling up the garbage he got up tumbling over. He cringed as the floor narrowed in. "Gotcha!" Barry was picked up in the air, obviously bridal style, he blushed. "Thanks but I think you should put me down, since I did just throw up all over the front of my shirt." Hal shrugged. "Since when did you care about little things like that.." Barry retorted. "Since now... I mean seriously I'm gross... You'll get dirty.." Hal snorted. "Naw man.. I'm going to ravel in the day Barry finally leans on someone.." Barry's eyes widened. Is that really how I am? Never leaning on anyone.. Barry sighed curling his arms around Hal's neck. "Might as well enjoy it then.." Hal tensed up, Barry seemed too affectionate, too nice, no retorts or lame jokes, like he was taken somewhere where they taught you how to be nice, how to really cover everything up. Better than having a grouch around, that expresses everything on his mind. First person to mind, batman. 

Barry forcefully left the hospital to get home, he wanted to go home. On their way, barry asked for clarification on everything he wasn't sure about. They made the curb to an apartment building. Looked kind of luxurious, in fact kind of pricy. Barry walked in with Hal, the security guard greeting them, like he knew them. They reached the two penthouses, one was Hal's the other Barrys. Home huh? I don't want to go home alone. Hal looked like he was going to walk to his apartment when Barry grabbed the side of his sleeve. "Uh.. Can you stay here the night.... I- I mean if there is no problem... I'll owe you one.. Just.." Hal's eyes widened, what the hells wrong with Barry. He seemed so different or maybe he was showing more of his real self now. Hal sighed and Barry felt his heart crumple in pain. "Ah.. No it's fine... That's uh.. Rude of me.. Cause we really don't.. Really hang out do we? Or at least as far as I remember we used too.." Hal sighed scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah we had a sort of fall out about a year ago... You probably remember..." Barry gave a curious look while Hal just shifted uncomfortably and continued. "Yeah, long story short I "stole" iris.." Barry's heart crumpled more but not because of him stealing his former girl, but the fact that Hal had so many love affairs and interests. Barry chuckled a little. "It's been a year, who gives a shit.." Hal's mouth dropped in shock. "This... What happened to you... You really have changed.." Barry shrugged. "I kind of feel like someone has taken a massive load off my shoulders, so I'm happy.." Hal gave him a sideways glance. " so you want me to... What? Sleepover.."  
Barry nodded, as Hal continued. "And you're okay with everything I've done to you since before the coma..??" Barry thought for a second before answering. "Yes! As a matter of fact, I've cleaned out everyone's slate.. So yeah you could say I'm trying to forgive everyone who's wronged me.." Hal's mouth curled up a little. "Fine, you win! I'll sleepover today.." Barry's smiled grew, it was genuine and by far the first real smile Hal had seen. Barry flipped towards the door, leaving Hal in shock once again while opening the door with his keys. My god Barry has changed, in fact, he seems so oddly cute.It feels like something I've seen a long time ago, something I've missed. Hal face palmed realizing that he had felt some sort of attraction towards the boy. Barry is just 18, not even really a grown up yet.. Needless to say he is inexperienced in everything, at least that's how Hal always saw him, since elementary school. The boy had failed to have any relationship. But he just seems so different in a good way. It makes my stomach have butterflies. Hal was indeed shocked, Barry wasn't rude but he had his come backs and he was very reserved. But this Barry seemed to be the exact opposite or at least that's how Hal saw it. How is that even possible? two Barry's in one body.

They walked into the flat, Barry snooping around to see what he had. In the fridge, no food but the freezer was packed with pizza and ice cream. Barry hummed in delight. "Want some pizza?" Hal felt like he had seen a ghost of the past. Barry was acting exactly how they used to, when they were close. Hal felt awkward but somehow relieved to finally have the old Barry back, the one he knew, the one that was his best friend. He smiled. "Uh of course, is that even a question you've got to ask?" Barry chuckled. "Guess not.." 

They both ate pizza while Hal told Barry about his many adventures in Ao. Yes Barry knew he was in the justice league, as was Hal and they lived lives that were so different, lives that never connected in anyway. It was sad wasn't it how your heart could want one thing but your mind convinces you otherwise. Barry looked at hal, pizza still in hand, he really was attractive, his masculine jawline and all. 

Hal noticed the weird look in Barry's eyes, what was going on? Was he hurt? "Ummm.. Barry you okay?" Barry blushed. "Sorry just feels like we haven't talked like this in a while.." Hal nodded, still confused. He blushed... That's kinda cute... Hal had always had an overly friendly atmosphere with Barry, some used to think they resembled a married couple. So Barry really has forgiven me.. Even tho it wasn't really my fault... When the "incident" happened, Hal was drunk. He only realized what he had done in the morning. Barry gave Hal his best smile before parkouring to his kitchen. "MORE SNACKS AT ONCE!!" Hal chuckled. "Uh Baer... We just finished two frozen pizzas and a tub of ice cream.... You will get fat-" Barry threw Hal a pillow, Hal easily dodged it. "RUDE!! I won't get fat... Plus I really have missed eating food.." Hal smirked. "You still have horrible aim.." Barry growled. "So what?... You challenging me boy..." Hal scoffed. "Oh bring it on princess.." 

It was a war zone in there, pillows being thrown across the room, back and forth. Hal hide behind the couch. How did we even end up like this? One minute we're arguing like crazy, the next we're pillow fighting like a newly wed couple.. Hah better find a pillow. Hal slowly shuffled to the side of the room, crawling as fast as he could towards a wayward pillow. Gotcha! Nope before he had time to reach the pillow, someone had tackled him on to the floor. His head stung a little other than that he couldn't get up. Hal opened his eyes to see a very happy Barry pinning him down, like his hands were pinned to the floor. Barry laughed a little. "I win!!" That brought Hal out of his daze, as he flipped Barry around this time pinning the speedster to the ground. "Watcha say princess.." Barry tried hard, pushing back, struggling and such but nada... No moving.he finally gave up, damn this man! Finally his eyes gazed into those brown orbs, he could tell he was blushing, obviously. Being pushed down brought back memories, happy memories. Memories he knew he had to let go of. 

Once again Hal could feel his heartbeat elevating, something was really off. He had never had this experience and why was Barry so red. All the questions in the world with no answer. He let go of Barry moving back to sit on the couch. "Haven't played that... In years.." Barry chuckled a little looking down, while covering his face with his hand. "It's been what 5 years...." Hall nodded. "Remember the time we broke a vase in Joe's house... He nearly killed us.." Barry was laughing now. "Was he? I remember you were the only one being killed.." Hal took in a deep breath remembering everything. "Hey! You're right...why was I the only one being killed anyways.. You broke the case.." Barry shrugged, putting a finger vertically over his lips. "Shhh...don't tell anyone.." Hal punched Barry in the arm. "Asshole.." 

The day was short lived as tomorrow was the day Barry was back on the league. He was nervous because he remembered everything but, the memories he had were like childhood memories. You meet someone as a child and get along but 5 years later, it doesn't feel the same.. You become awkward. Hal slept on the couch while Barry slept on "his bed". It was comfy but he couldn't remember it being his bed. Anyhow he drifted to sleep land, where he obviously had all sorts of interesting dreams about a particular lantern. 

The week passed by okay, day after day, Barry had to put up a front being happy, joking and acting luck he didn't care. He actually really cared, he hated being funny and acting stupid for no reason, but it was part of his job description. After all he was the team clown. Hal and him grew closer eating meals together, meeting each other's family. It slowly felt like Hal was Barry's best friend. The jokes and flirting became easier to do, obviously Hal was a big flirt and way too comfortable with Barry. Their relationship had steadied, that was both good and heart breaking. Firstly Barry wanted Hal to feel dependant on Barry but that ensured that Hal only saw him as a best friend, not anything more. It was indeed frustrating. Life was so simple but somehow complex. Like all the weight in the world rested on Barry's shoulders once again, he never showed it tho. So maybe that's why he felt so careless, so refreshed when he woke up. Because for a brief moment he had forgotten about the world, just a moment. 

This went on for a while, this routine, this hiding behind a mask. 1 month, 3 months, 5 months. It was finally Christmas, meaning the justice league had a day off, at least everyone but batman. Barry stayed home, no one to see, nowhere to go. As big as his flat was, it was empty. He was alone. Ah I remember a time where winter meant fun...... and games...............and family. Deciding not to be a sob, Barry went to the watchtower to offers up his service. Batman, being as cold as he was, told him to go home, cause someone must be waiting for him. Barry chuckled. Yeah someone is....... He felt like crying but he smiled, holding it all back as he went out and patrolled his city. So on such a holiday, I'm ALONE.. He stopped a park he once went to with his dad, it still looked the same, swings all rusty. He smiled. Dad.. His eyes then fell upon a kid throwing a snowball at.... He walked around the corner to see his dad.. So family makes you smile. I really wish I could smile like that.. Barry then thought of seeing his dad, he obviously visited him all the time but today was special. Barry nodded to himself as he passed by a vintage store and he saw the perfect gift for his dad, something he had only seen in pictures. He changed into street wear and zoomed towards the jail they kept his dad in. 

Upon seeing his dad, Barry beamed in happiness. "dad!!" His dad walked up to him with a warm smile. "Hey kiddo.. How's it been?" Barry laughed a little. "I've been great... Bought you something.." Barry handed the gift to his dad. "What is it?" Barry shrugged. "Dunno.." His dad finished opening the gift, he was shocked. "Where did you find.." Barry chuckled a little. "Didn't I promise you I'd find her for you?.." Barry Had found the locket that his dad had given to his mom on their first ever date. Tears plodded out of his eyes, the locket looked exactly the same even with the same picture in it. Barry sat there holding his dad's hand as his dad sobbed. 

He left for home at about 11:16pm, grabbing a box of beer and heading home. It was cold, a bank of white covered the floor. He looked to the sky as snow floated down. It really was beautiful. Smiling into his scarf, he walked into his apartment building and into his flat. He could tell that Hal wasn't home, firstly it's Christmas, who'd be home alone? And secondly there was no loud music or noises coming from the flat. Putting the box of beers onto the counter Barry started making some food, a sandwich. Can't forget dessert, the tub of ice cream in his freezer. He brought all the food into his living room and plodded down onto the couch, twisting his beer open. Haa.. A bachelor's life it is. He flipped through channels looking for something to make him laugh as he stumbled upon his all time favourite, Home Alone. 

It was 3 am when Hal stumbled into the apartment building. Being drunk as shit, he walked into Barry's flat by mistake. Hal was still in some sort of an adrenaline rush, because he could feel his head thumping, from the loud music that was playing at the club. He made his way to the bedroom, taking off articles of his clothing until he reached his boxers. Then he casually rolled into the bed. Someone's in his bed? Hal looked towards the person, blond hair. She's kinda pretty. Hal decided he would just sleep it off, probably a hallucination. 

On the other hand, Barry slowly opened his eyes, Hal? What was going on. Barry took a minute before he dismissed it's a dream, he then smiled a little and curled up closer to the other, their face inches away. He chuckled, slowly sinking into his sleep. Hal moved closer to the warmth enjoying the heat, he wrapped his arms around the man or woman, as he thought and gave her a kiss on the lips, soft and.... Sweet? That's a first, they aren't usually sweet.. He then drifted on to la la land. 

In the morning Hal was first to wake up, he felt a little awkward, this wasn't his flat. He flung around to the "furnace" sleeping next to him. As he slowly got up and traveled to the bathroom, he saw the "woman's" face. It was Barry! He froze. So did I.... I didn't kiss Barry... Yesterday... Did I? He remembered the soft kiss they had shared and blushed. He face palmed grabbing his clothing as he ran to his flat. The problem isn't that I kissed a man, it's that I liked it.. I actually enjoyed and would totally do it again.. Hal sighed. The more we learn about ourselves hal the more we learn. The next thing you learn about yourself is that you have some very off kinky fetish.. 

Barry woke up alone in his flat. "Merry Christmas.." He sighed walking out the bed to the fridge. "Beer in the morning... Yummy.." Barry chuckled to himself. It was funny wasn't it, he was alone. He sat down on the couch staring at the black screen. Memories being replayed, all those Christmases, all those birthday really amount to nothing anymore. He felt his vision blur, tears started strolling down his cheeks. It really was the end of him. How much more can someone be knocked down before they break? Barry wrapped his arms around his legs as he sobbed. He felt so powerless to this world.

Hal was in his flat when he heard the sounds coming from his neighbour. He leaned into the wall. Barry.... He's crying... Without even thinking he opened Barry's flats door and rushed towards Barry. Barry's blood shot eyes landed on Hal. "*sniff* what... What are you doing.....here?..." Barry felt streams running loose on his face. No holding back, he told Hal to leave. "Why should I leave Barry?? What's going on??" Barry buried his face into his knees. "Just leave Hal.... Before.. Anything else happens..." Hal's head cocked to the side. "Before.. Anything happens..?? What's that even mean?" Barry tried to ignore his plea, wishing Hal could leave. His grip tightened around his legs. "just LEAVE!! It's best for the both *hick* of us..." Hal felt his heart cringe, he didn't like the idea of leaving Barry like this. He always had a soft spot for Barry, meaning he was powerless, specially to his tears. Hal scoffed, swiftly grabbing Barry's wrists and pulling them apart. He wanted to face Barry, for them to talk, for Barry to tell him the problem. "This time, I won't run princess.." Barry blushed, he tried to pull his wrists out of Hal's hand but, that didn't work out too good. He finally gave in, knowing he would win. Hal crouched down in front of Barry. "Tell me what's..... Why you're crying?" Barry sniffled, looking to the floor. "It's stupid Hal... It's a waste of time.. Better for you not to know.." Hal scoffed. "Let me decide that for myself." His grip tightened around Barry's wrists. "Now tell me!" Barry sighed, whispering. Barely audible. "Lonely..that's all" Barry felt his heart pound loud and fast. Blush still lingered on his face. Hal let go of his wrists. "Say it clearly, for fucks sake, I can't hear you.." Barry gulped, trembling in embarrassment and anger. "I said, I'm lonely.... You know how stupid that is. A grown man crying for what? A stupid ass reason, the one reason I desperately ran away from. I've tried so hard to run away from this but no matter what, no matter how I do things, no matter how much I change to please people.... At the end...." Barry burst out crying. "......I'm always ALONE!!!" 

Barry's crying, something I witness everyday in elementary school, but now... Let's just say it's been a while. Barry kept trembling as he gasped in for air and resumed crying. Hal leaned in wrapping his arm around the boy. "Why didn't you join us, when I asked everyone to come to the club with me??" Barry sniffled. "Like hell I could, I suck at dancing.... I can't drink... And people don't like me..." Hal sighed. "How do you know people don-" Barry hugged back, crushing his face into Hal's neck. "I heard a few of them specifically say they didn't like me.... You don't need to make me feel better... I know I'm not what people want me to be... But I'm trying... So so hard.... I don't know how much more I could take....." Barry trailed off. "...I'm just so tired, Hal...my life's a big lie...." Hal didn't say anything, instead he just kept his arms around the boy. He then realized the fragility, the small bones and muscles outlining Barry's body. He was indeed small, why hadn't he realized sooner? Barry was fragile, understanding. The boy never wanted to impose on anyone. "Dammit!!" Hal cupped the back of Barry's neck, bringing the boy even closer. "Next time, tell me... I know it sounds cheesy but I know how it feels.. Not being able to breath, all the judgemental stares, not being able to comfort in someone.." Barry trembled, putting arms around Hal's neck. "Remember you ask me...." Hal chuckled. "Yes I did.."

Barry had calmed down before Hal let go. So the boy was hurting this whole time... Desperately holding it in.. Hal went into the kitchen grabbing a cup of water. He sat himself down, next to Barry. Barry chuckled a little his eyes still kind of puffy. He remembered when Hal had also saved him from the bullies in elementary school. He felt so happy then, his heart had beefed so hard, like he was in love. Maybe he had loved Hal some back then, Barry kept replaying all the memories, stopping at the ones where Hal had made him feel good, loved and whole. Barry burst out laughing. "So the coma was an alternate reality I wanted... Sheesh barry.... Your brain, honestly is one of a kind.." Hal glanced over at Barry. "What happened in the coma?" Barry smirked. "Should I tell you?" Hal scoffed. "And that's how the princess treats his savour??... Just nice thanks Barry, thanks.." Hal chuckled a little while Barry shrugged. "Won't hurt... Why not just tell him.." Hal gave his undivided attention to Barry, it was awkward telling Hal he loved him.. But he wasn't planning on saying it was him. Barry smiled before starting. "So when I went into the coma, I had this friend that stuck around me all my life..." Hal thought of Oliver or maybe even Clark, since they all were best friends in the beginning. "Yeah, so we gradually grew closer and closer until... We grew to like each other.." Hal's eyebrows quirks up. "Like as in love?.." Barry nodded. "Yeah... Well we just started dating and BAM! I woke up here.." Hal gulped. So was this "friend" a girl or a guy.. Barry chuckled, shaking his head a little. "And here I am having feelings for him.... I'm hopelessly dead.." Barry looked up at Hal. "What do you think...?" Hal grinned. "Didn't know you swung both ways?..." Barry blushed at the comment meanwhile Hal continued. "Personally... It's perfectly fine, except does this person like you back and was the coma the only reason you like this person??..... All these questions are valid so be prepared to answer them.." Barry gulped. "True say.." Hal chuckled, nudging Barry in the side. "....and can I ask who our mystery man is.." Barry sighed. "You wouldn't want to know..." Hal grinned. "Oh yes I would..." Barry blushed. "Well... I'm not telling you who... But I'll give you a hint... He was my very first friend..." Hal concentrated for a moment. "It's Ollie... Definitely not Clark, you guys met in grade 3... Hmm so it's Ollie..." Barry shrugged. "Maybe... Maybe not.." 

Days had gone by, almost weeks. Barry was over at Hal's, they ate and now Barry was washing up. Hal just sat watching Barry's back. His necks so skinny, so slender. Hal frowned. What the hell's wrong with me... How could I be crushing on my best friend... Specially when he's been entrusting me with all his secrets.. Hal leaned onto his hand. "Must be hard... Not having the person you love... Love you back.." Barry froze then laughed a little trying to ease the awkwardness. "I guess it is.." Hal looked Barry up and down. Other than his slender neck Barry had more of a woman's physique. He had curves and one great looking ass. His eyes went down to the speedsters ass. No joke his ass is the best ass I've ever seen... Even better looking than any other woman's. Hal felt it, the pitter patter of his heart, so by now he had established that he loved Barry. Tomorrow was new year and well he had asked Barry if they wanted to hang out. 

Memorie of convo  
"Hey Barry about New Years... Are you free to hang out?" Barry took in a ragged breath. "I guess I am.. Where do you plan on going?.." Hal chuckled. "To my favourite place...promise you no one's there other than us." Barry relaxed a bit letting a smile break lose. "Okay sure thing.."

Man was Hal happy that Barry chose him over that guy he liked. Obviously he wasn't worth it, if Barry picked Hal. But then again he felt guilty maybe the man wanted to have a night off with him. Whatever... This year Barry's mine... Hal chuckled taking sips of his beer. He looked at Barry's back and then down to his ass again. But damn that ass tho.. Honestly tho the only thought left in Hal's mind was how did all this happen?


	5. Sometimes It All Just Works Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Barry is deep in love and serious shit always happens when love is in the air. Now let's hope it's for the best!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I decided to add some more to this chapter XD hope you like it

Barry Allen = 18  
Hal Jordan = 20

=====•=========•••=========

They were obviously both very nervous, Hal a little less because he knew how to work around his nervousness. They were at Hal's famous club, just the both of them. It felt idly awkward and yet satisfying. Maybe... Just maybe Barry had a chance. Barry sipped more beer and looked at the dance floor. People were pooling around everywhere, flowing to the rhythm and the tempo. Barry sighed, resting his face on his hand. When is it my time to shine? He noticed Hal, dancing in the middle, he was happy. The girl next to him must have been happy, well obviously Hal was an exquisite sight. Barry slumped face on the counter, so he will honestly never see me in that light... Fuck it then! Barry downed a shot before someone walked up to him. The man was older he had green eyes and a very dashing smile. "Are you alone?" Barry chuckled, I don't want this.. "Yes I am." The man extended his arm. "I'm the owner of this little joint and was wondering if, you could help me with something." Barry nodded, eyes still focused on the man in front of him.

Hal looked towards Barry seeing another man near "his" possession, "his" prize, bugged him lots. He growled making his way towards Barry and the man, but before any time they were gone, he couldn't find them anywhere. What the fuck? Where is he... Where did that... Shit! He looked around everywhere.

Barry accepted the owner's request, him and a few other men were to strip on stage, while dancing. He wasn't that nervous, I mean it's been a while but I've done it before.. Only for girls tho.. Even if it was for both genders.. It felt like he was reliving his life from a few months ago. He took in a deep breath and walked onto the stage, standing behind the curtains. Not only him every other man or woman that the owner chose was there. How exciting.. He chuckled as he thought of what Hal would be like if he saw Barry up here. Ah this will be hilarious!

Hal heard screaming and cheering as the curtains were pulled apart,he twirled around to give it a look. His eyes widened, his mouth going dry, Barry?! Barry's eyes darted towards Hal, he smiled and winked. Then out of nowhere the song commenced and the others started awkwardly dancing around. Maybe this was a gig? But the owner chose the wrong person for that. Barry started of by rolling his hips, his arms curled over his head. He swayed his hips round and around, biting the side of his lips. He gradually took off his shirt, revealing his abs and his upper body muscles. The crowd cheered, as other slowly stopped to look at Barry. Barry's eyes were glued on one target, Hal. 

Hal felt his heartbeat rise, Barry... Barry was so... So hot!! So erotic.. Hal noticed Barry swaying his hips towards him. Shit... I need self control…. can’t get hard in here.. Barry reached Hal, giving Hal a rather. Seductive look. He slid his hands up Hal's torso, Being sure to tease Hal's nipples a little. Hal flinched. "Shit Baer... That's.. That's totally hot.." Barry ignored it, instead moving on with the dance. It really has been a while, hasn't it? He turned around bending down, sticking his ass out, just enough to graze Hal's limp member. Just teasing it, not to much tho. He opened his pants buttons and pushed Hal onto a chair. Licking his lips Barry put both knees on either side of Hal's thighs. Hal gulped before gradually looking up, first he spotted Barry's fly undone, then his shirtless top, the his seductive eyes. Barry slowly grinded his hips on Hal's thighs, moaning a little on the way. He then looked down at Hal, he sure was sexy. He felt all sense, all struggle and pain leave his mind. All of them replaced with the fire of desire, the desire to kiss. He kept rolling his hips shifting closer and closer to Hal, until he was multimeters away from the man. Hal's breath against his lips, he smiled. The music faded, he felt like no one was around, all his concentration on Hal. Fuck logic and the right thing... It's time I get something I deserve.. Barry blushed a little leaning in and gently placing a kiss upon Hal's lips. At first he was doing all the kissing but quickly after Hal joined, that surprised Barry a little. He never thought Hal would push back into the kiss, as if to deepen it. Finally Barry broke the kiss and realizing that he was, indeed, in the middle of at least 200 people. Barry blushed furiously, shit! I forgot this was just a dance.. He got up still shaken up and now very nervous. And bowed to the crowd before making his way back to grab his crumpled shirt that rested on the floor. The crowd was going wild, but Barry didn't really pay attention to that. He just wore his shirt and rushed to the exit, he needed to get out. "Some fun", turned into some fucked up bull crap of a mess. How was he going to explain this to Hal. The door flew open letting a gust of wind hit Barry's face. It's felt nice tho, he was hot and sweating , not going to even bring up the fact that he was tomato red, plus he needed to get out. Barry sat down on the curb, snow obviously on the floor, he would have run but his speed doesn't work in the cold of winter. So he just sat there,clearing his head and embracing for the miserable chat he'd have with Hal. He felt tears plod out onto his hands, so he had royally fucked up anything between them, hadn't he? He pressed his palms against his eyes. It burns, but the pains just about to begin.

*When Barry left to get his shirt*

Hal ran out of the club way before Barry, he just knew Barry would try and run for it. So he stood guard. He saw Barry panicking after the tender kiss they had shared, it felt oddly real. He slowly walked towards Barry who was sitting on the floor, in the snow. His palms glued to his eyes, he's crying. Hal sat next to Barry, nudging him a little just to grasp his attention. "Soo... Didn't know you danced?" Barry sniffled. "Huh??.... Dancing..that well I picked it up a few months ago.." His palms were still covering his eyes. "So was that a freebie kiss for anyone you dance for..." Barry tried to chuckled but it came out as a mere sob. "No... That.... That wasn't a freebie.... I've only done that to you..." Hal felt his heart jump a little, only me huh? "What about dancing?? When did you start?" Barry wiped his eyes, clearing his throat a little. "W-well... I've only done this... What four times, including this time..... And three times, it had been for woman..... Well except you...." Hal chuckled. "So I was your first guy?" Barry blushed, that sounded very virginy... Not like he wasn't a virgin but oddly enough he didn't know how the kiss wasn't such a big deal with Hal. "Wait.... You didn't mind.... The k-kiss??" Hal draped an arm around Barry. "Not one bit... You know why?" Barry's gaze softened, he looked into Hal's eyes, so darn beautiful. Hal chuckled a tiny laugh and leaned into Barry's face. "Because I love you, bear. In fact, I think I always have. That explains why I hated iris so much, but off that, I really want you... All of you" Barry hacked a little air in, blush covering his face. This was... This was for real... Barry leaned his head onto Hal's chest. "I... I love y-you too, Hal." Hal smiled to himself, I knew it, the sooner I told him would have been better. He brushed a hand removing strands of the hair over Barry's face, slowly he slid his hand down and twirled Barry jaw towards himself, millimetre away once again. "Would you do me a favour Barry and go out with me?... I'd really be troubled if you said no.....plus it's a New Year's resolution.." Barry blushed avoiding eyes contact, this is so much worse than the dancing.. He gulped and slowly looked into Hal's eyes. "It's not a favour Hal..... It's a pleasure... Because I'd have said yes... H-how ever you asked me..... And I guess the resolution goes both ways." Hal smiled softly, finding Barry's lips again, soft warm and sweet. Barry really was amazing if you thought about it. 

They finally got up and made their way home, each kissing goodbye and off to bed. Barry fell asleep worried, as did Hal but both different worries. For Barry it was the league, they were totally going to judge them... He felt bad for Hal tho. And for Hal it was that all the rumours that once floated around about him, Barry would hear them.. And he wasn't sure Barry would believe him if he told him the truth.

It's 12:00pm in the league, and all members are doing chores and extra activities, helping in their own way. Thankfully no one had noticed their relationship but Barry was slowly catching on to what Hal used to be. A player. A man whore. Barry's heart clenched at the amount of attention Hal was getting.girls circled around him, none letting him get close. He could barely have a conversation with Hal, he was just drifting away. It hurts tho, he felt anger and sadness in his heart. Barry didn't know he was the jealous type, till today. He tried to keep an open mode as he followed Hal around the watchtower, obviously escorted by an unknown female.

*Meanwhile on Hal's mind*

The girls are getting worse, he wished he could just tell them he was dating someone, but he didn't want to scare Barry. It was dinner time now, about 6:00pm. Hal walking into the cafeteria to get something to eat when a bunch of girls surrounded him, the kept tugging and pulling at him. He could see Barry being pushed away. Shit! If I wanna do something, it's gotta be now. On a whim Hal grabbed Barry by the collar and kissed him. Everyone's eyes on them, all quiet, no chatter. Hal let got holding Barry's hand as they both bought dinner and walked back to Hal's temporary watchtower room. 

The both sat down quietly, Barry still red. “We ki-kissed in front of….. Pe-people..” Hal sighed. “Sorry barry…. I really didn't mean to do it…. Problem is…. I just want people to know…. So they can leave us alone..” Barry sighed, regaining some composure and smiling. “That's fine……. But next time gimme a “head up” before hand okay?” Hal nodded. “Yes, sir.” Barry punched Hal, who was laughing at his lame retort. 

Barry decided to stay over at Hal's that day, it all went smoothly, they ate, and looked at tv shows. Basically Netflix and chill but without the making out and sex. Hal didn't seem to push Barry or pressure him in anyway. Barry on the other hand, couldn't keep his eyes off Hal. What's wrong with me, I can't keep my eyes…. Of him…. Barry unintentionally pinched himself until it broke through the skin. He felt blood seep out, just a flesh wound but effective. His mind was now clear and Hal free, at least for a bit. He wiped the blood on his jeans, trying to hide it from Hal. 

Eventually Barry was deep into the tv show, this time, Hal was ogling at Barry. He decided he would take the first move. He pushed Barry back into the side of the couch, evidently Barry was blushing and with a layer of shock on his face. Hal chuckled at the sight and leaned into Barry, until his mouth was right next to Barry's ear. “You know what happens now… Don't you?” Barry blushed, no shit! Hal took that as his cue to unzip Barry's pants. The blond yelped grabbing the brunette's hand and trying to remove it. “D-don't..” Hal grinned, so cute when he's flustered. “Why not?” Barry blushed, looking away. Hal grabbed Barry's jaw, pulling it so he could see Barry's face. “You can't hide, you have to tell me why… “ Barry gulped, a whisper left his mouth. “It's embarrassing…” That didn't stop Hal from doing what he ultimately wanted to do, he pulled Barry's dick out and pumped it till it was erect. Barry was panting, moaning and whimpering at times, his arms around his face like an X shape. Finally Barry cam, his body drooped onto the couch, he was in a haze, so tired, so satisfied. 

Before Barry could do anything Hal had pulled his pants off, along with his underwear and thrown Barry over his shoulder. They were walking into the bedroom, when Hal felt a tingly sensation in his heart. Kind of like his heart was telling him. Ha! I told you, somehow it will all fall into place.. Hal smiled and so it really had falling all into place. For once in his life hal had made the right choice, maybe giving into your heart was better than following you brain.


	6. Some Fantasies Do Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short but I loved it!!! Especially what I did at the end.

Hal Jordan = 20  
Barry Allen = 18

=======•••••••••==========•••••••••

Barry was tossed onto the bed, Hal took his shirt off throwing it to the side. He draped over a terrified Barry. Hal knew that Barry had past relationships, but what he didn't know was, am I his first guy? A mind bottling question, obviously with no answer. He gulped taking in the sight presented to him. Barry had zero flaws, not any he could think off anyways. He kissed the blondes neck earning his a gasp. Barry was so cute. 

This can't be happening, how? And I'm the girl? Why me….bottom…. Not like I have experience anyways. Barry squirmed under Hal, who was persistently kissing and nipping his neck. He could feel his limp member go hard, he was getting excited, he felt scared vulnerable…. Something he only felt as a kid. “Ghuuh!.... H-Hal!.......” He felt his eyes water, the other man lifted his head looking at the blonde. “I……. I’m scared..” Barry whispered. Hal cupped Barry's face, smiling a rather tender smile. “I promise ill stop if it gets too much for you…” Barry nodded before adding in a low whisper. “B-be gentle….” Hal felt heat rise into his cheeks, he's never done it… Oh sweet lord!! I'm his first. Hal smiled. “So I'm your first man, huh?” Barry blushed looking over at the bed stool. Damn! This is embarrassing…. Hal chuckled, grabbing hold of Barry's member. “No need to be shy… I mean after all I'm the only one you'll ever do this with…” Barry blushed harder. “You corny sob…” Hal chuckled. “So I am”

They explored each other's body before Hal spread Barry's legs, dipping his hand into lube and inserting one finger. Barry cringed, gasping at the sensation. “It-it hurts!!” Hal leaned into Barry's face. “I'm so sorry bear…. I thought I could but, it's really hard..” Barry was caught off guard, what's hard? At that moment hands finger plunged in deeper causing Barry to scream out. “Uuwaaahh!” Hal continued, now inserting a new finger. He licked his lips, eyes on Barry's face. The man was clearly holding back tears, he was drooling slightly from all the yelling and whimpering. I'm sorry bear but you have no clue how hard it is to do this… You're just so sexy.. Barry slumped as Hal's figures were removed, he panted. As he felt yet again something else poke him, he looked down in shock, Hal was going to enter. 

Barry quivered, grabbing Hal's wrists before he entered. “It's…… it's so big…. I'll tear..” Hal smirked, forcing his way in. Barry winced, the pain, one of the worse. Barry's grabbed hold of Hal's biceps. “Oww…. It.. *Huff* hurts a lot Hal…” Hal licked Barry's lips, before kissing the others now bruised lips, he took the opportunity to push in farther. Thrusting and thrusting until moans echoed into his mouth. He pulled back to see Barry's reaction, it was priceless. And frankly good fap material. Barry grabbed Hal's hair as Hal slowed down. He pulled Hal toward him. “Ah! F-faster..” Hal's eyes widened. “You sly…. Shit!” Hal rammed in now, I try to hold back and this is what I get… Guess no restraints are needed.. They continued, one round, two rounds and up until Barry passed out. 

The next morning hit Barry like a freight train, all memories thrown at him. He blushed looking over at Hal, you asshole! I'm no match for this guy…. Being as I am younger still… What the hell? Hal opened his eyes as Barry tried to get up. His butt right in front of Hal face. Hal groaned in annoyance, already fully erect… Because of this! How shallow.. “Morning Barry! How's your ass?” Barry looked behind him. “I feel like I'm just learning how to walk… Thanks to you ah~” Barry had fallen to the floor. “Great… Can’t even get up…” Hal came around the bed in a little run and picked up the princess, bridal style. “Let's go my lady! For we will be late for work..” Barry pouted. “I'm not a lady…… And put me down you man whore!” Hal continued walking, past the other bedrooms and into his bathroom. “Oh so it bugs you?” Barry glared. “No it doesn't.” “It so does.” No” “Uh so should I go call up some hoe to fuck?” Barry frowned a little, looking at the floor tiles. “Go ahea-” Hal pushed Barry onto his back. “Lies! So last night meant absolutely nothing to you?” Barry's gaze darted up, meeting Hal's eyes. He blushed, eyes filled with tears. “It meant…. It meant a lot to me..” Hal opened the shower, still draped over Barry. The water hit them both causing a clash between cold and heat. Barry jolted, wrapping his arms and legs around Hal's body. 

You've got the mini me excited, take responsibility Barry.. Hal chuckled, his boner in between Barry's ass cheeks. “Not my fault bear. This was purely your fault….. So you've gotta fix it…” And on they were doing what every healthy being does, making love and having fun. 

The end.  
(Barry obviously left out the sex scene)  
“Aww it ended!” -Wally   
“Obviously it will Wally!” -Kyle  
“Wait uncle B is this real?”-Wally  
“I don't know kiddo, ask Hal…. He knows the answer.” Barry gave Hal a wink.  
“Don't rat me out you little shit!” -Hal  
“Hey don't push we aren't that young anymore, you'll hurt yourself..” -Barry  
“But uncle B you're only 29.. You guys aren't that old… Hal how old are you?”-Wally  
“Brats don't ask for my age…. Well I'm 31..” -Hal   
The kids ran up to play, while Barry leaned down and pecked Hal on the lips. “I love you” Hal chuckled. “I love you too baby bear..”

Guess some people on the team still haven't figured it out.


End file.
